The present invention relates to an integrated circuit device and an electronic instrument.
A display driver (LCD driver) has been known as an integrated circuit device which drives a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel (e.g. JP-A-2001-222249). A reduction in chip size is required for the display driver in order to reduce cost.
On the other hand, a display panel incorporated in a portable telephone or the like has approximately the same size. Therefore, when reducing the chip size by merely shrinking the integrated circuit device (display driver) using microfabrication technology, it becomes difficult to mount the integrated circuit device.